Una sortija, 2 historias
by ylc
Summary: En el antiguo Egipto, la sortija del milenio tuvo 2 poseedores. Uno "bueno" y uno "malo". Pero, había algo mas que tenían en comun: un amor prohibido. Corruptshipping & Aprendiceshipping


¡Hola! ¡Este es un nuevo fic, que espero que les guste! Se que yo disfrutare escribirlo… jeje

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Ladrones y clérigos.

El sol le golpeaba la cara, con los primeros rayos matinales, forzándola a despertar. Intento ignorarlo, pero sabía que era inútil. Al final, éste sería más fuerte que ella. La historia de su vida, al parecer…

Estornudo. El frío de la noche se había alejado, pero, a carencia de un verdadero refugio contra él, tal parecía que había atrapado un resfriado.

Bufo, molesta. Enfermarse no era un lujo que alguien de sus condiciones pudiera darse. Los médicos eran caros, las medicinas escasas y, con sus fuerzas menguadas, le sería imposible… eh… "trabajar".

Se levanto. Más valía que pusiera manos a la obra, si pretendía reunir algo de dinero antes de que la fiebre la tumbara por completo…

Salio del pequeño callejón, en el cual "vivía". Se sacudió el polvo de su raído ropaje e inicio su camino hacia el mercado de la ciudad. Le esperaba un largo día…

* * *

Lo despertaron los primeros rayos diurnos, que le daban directo sobre los ojos. Gruño, molesto e intento volver a dormir. Pero sabía que le sería imposible. Si había algo sobre lo cual el joven no tenía poder en absoluto, era sobre la naturaleza…

Estornudo. Su pequeño "hogar", al parecer, no le había proporcionado suficiente abrigo contra el cruel clima nocturno…

Se levanto, de mal humor. No tenía tiempo para enfermarse. Había demasiadas cosas que hacer. Muchas cosas de las cuales ocuparse. ¡Y, ciertamente, un resfriado no era una de ellas!

Se encamino a la puerta, dispuesto a salir de su escondite. Arrojo su capa sobre la cama y salio. Un pesado día estaba por delante…

* * *

La conmoción en el palacio fue lo que lo despertó. El sol había empezado a colarse por la ventana. Se puso de pie al instante, conciente de que era un poco mas tarde de lo que acostumbraba levantarse…

Corrió a lavarse, tarea que termino en tan solo unos minutos y después se coloco sus elegantes y elaborados ropajes. Cepillo su cabello con cuidado y se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

Camino por los pasillos, con rumbo a los jardines del palacio, donde se suponía encontraría a su maestro y a sus compañeros. Un día agitado estaba por delante…

* * *

Los ruidos provenientes de los pasillos lo hicieron abrir los ojos. Unos pocos rayos de sol entraban por su ventana, pero, considerando el lugar donde estaba ésta, eran muy escasos.

Se puso de pie y corrió a lavarse. Con cuidado, se puso su ropa del día y cepillo su cabello. Tenía aun algo de sueño, producto del desvelo, pero no podía darse el lujo de dormir más.

Salio de su habitación y camino hacia el aposento de su madre. El momento había llegado. Era hora de que la mujer lo llevara al palacio del faraón, para que recibiera educación para convertirse en clérigo. Un emocionante día le esperaba…

* * *

-¡Deténgala!

Corrió tan rápido como le permitían sus pequeñas piernas. Pero no era suficiente. Los guardias la atraparían pronto. Su única esperanza era que, con su tamaño, pudiera perderse entre la multitud.

Sin embargo, ese no era su día de suerte. Había mucha gente en el mercado, impidiéndole el paso. Intento escabullirse entre las piernas de la muchedumbre, sin mucho éxito. Los soldados estaban muy cerca… en cualquier momento…

Alguien la sujeto de la muñeca y la jalo, obligándola a ocultarse detrás de un jarrón. Era un escondite perfecto, que la niña no hubiera visto nunca. Y, en consecuencia, tampoco sus perseguidores.

-¡¿Por donde se fue?!

-¡La perdí de vista!

-¡Tiene que estar por aquí!

Los hombres pasaron de largo, aun buscándola. La muchacha sonrío y volteo a ver a su salvador, ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Hmph. Novatos…- murmuro él, disponiéndose a salir del escondrijo.

-¡Espera!- exclamo ella, disponiéndose a seguirlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- protesto él, de mal humor.

-Eh… ¿agradecerte?- sugirió la pequeña, con algo de nerviosismo, ante la fría mirada del otro.

-No es nada- alego el mayor, prosiguiendo con su camino.

La chica sonrío más y continuo caminando detrás de él, parloteando sin cesar.

Si, ese era un día extraño…

* * *

-¡Buena suerte!

Asintió con la cabeza, a forma de agradecimiento por los buenos deseos de su madre e inicio su camino por el palacio. Era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, y tan majestuoso como se suponía que fuera, pero el joven no se sentía sorprendido.

La gente del lugar no parecía notarlo y el muchacho sintió algo de molestia por ello. Aunque era normal, pues él aun no era nadie importante, pero, algún día…

Después de un rato, se detuvo y miro a su alrededor. Bufo, molesto. Tal parecía que estaba un poco extraviado…

Alguien coloco una mano sobre su hombro y el aprendiz de clérigo se giro rápidamente, con una mirada amenazadora y listo para atacar (a pesar de que no era muy experimentando en el combate…)

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Hmph. Es posible que este perdido- murmuro él, de mala gana, pues odiaba admitir sus "equivocaciones".

-Sucede con frecuencia en los primeros días- le respondió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Puedes indicarme por donde…?- pregunto, aun mas molesto.

-Por supuesto- afirmo el interlocutor y reanudo su camino.

El menor lo siguió, con el entrecejo fruncido, decidido a no decir nada más.

Si, ese sería un día inusual…

* * *

-De todos modos, ¿qué es lo que intentabas robar?

Habían pasado varias horas desde que el mayor "rescatara" a la pequeña y ahora se encontraban en una posada, comiendo algo. La niña lo miraba con adoración, cosa que el ladrón no podía resistir, comenzaba a sentirse algo frustrado…

-Medicina- respondio ella, arrancando un buen pedazo de carne y prácticamente devorándola.

Él asintió, comprensivo. Para gente como ellos, el enfermarse, implicaba verse forzado a robar medicamentos. O morir. Pero, obviamente, esa no era una opción muy tentadora…

-Si no masticas con cuidado, vas a ahogarte- advirtió, al ver que la niña prácticamente englutia su comida.

-Lo siento…-mascullo ella, agachando la cabeza- es solo que tenía mucho que no comía así…

"Yo diría que no comías en absoluto" pensó, para si. La joven estaba prácticamente en los huesos. Era normal que se enfermase, considerando lo mal alimentada que estaba…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto el muchacho, aunque sin mucho interés.

-Mana.

-¿Y dónde están tus padres, Mana?

-Murieron- respondio con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿y tú como te llamas?

-No puedo decírtelo- alego él, con un ademán desdeñoso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y no insistió más. Si el mayor quería mantener su identidad en secreto, entonces ella lo respetaría. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, era lo menos que podía hacer…

Y así, el día continuo…

* * *

-Debes tener mas cuidado.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ambos muchachos se encontraran en el pasillo y poco después, el mayor había descubierto que el recién llegado sería uno de sus compañeros aprendices de clérigo/hechicero. Naturalmente, dado que el menor aun no tenía nada de experiencia, el joven lo había estado ayudando con un par de hechizos, pero… digamos que, el otro chico no estaba poniendo de su parte…

-Lo intentare- respondio él, obstinadamente.

El mayor suspiro. Era bastante necio y, aunque admiraba su tenacidad, comenzaba a estresarlo un poco…

-Es un hechizo muy difícil, no deberías preocuparte si no lo logras…

-Lo lograre- protestó, con aire indignado- no acostumbro rendirme con facilidad.

"En realidad, no acostumbras en rendirte en lo absoluto" pensó para si, volteando los ojos. Podía ver que se trataba de una persona muy orgullosa, pero…

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Seth- contesto el otro, sin mucho interés, mientras se concentraba para volver a intentar el conjuro.

El mayor decidió no distraerlo, temiendo que algo pudiera salir mal. Además, no tenía nada más que decirle, pues era obvio que iba a ignorarlo…

Y así, el día se aproximaba a su fin.

* * *

El ladrón observo a la niña que llevaba en sus brazos. Su semblante era sumamente pacifico y su largo cabello castaño, cubriéndole el rostro, le daba una imagen angelical. Y, ciertamente, la joven era como un pequeño ángel. A pesar de que el mayor sentía (en general) un tremendo odio por la humanidad, no podía evitar sentirse conmovido por la inocente criatura.

Habían llegado a su casa. Aunque suponía que ya no sería suya, pues pensaba dejar que la niña se instalara ahí. No era mucho, pero sin duda era mejor que vivir en la calle…

¿Y él? Bueno, él volvería a su abandonada villa, por un tiempo. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a cuidarla y ayudarla, pero no creía que fuera buena idea. No quería contaminar la pura aura de la doncella.

La escucho murmurar algo entre sueños, al tiempo que la depositaba sobre la cama. Miro a su alrededor. Había dinero escondido debajo de los muebles, que no le sería difícil encontrar. Además, había algo de comida almacenada. Estaría bien, y quizás…

Era extraño. La seguridad de la chiquilla le preocupaba. Tenía años que no se preocupaba por nadie, mas que por él mismo…

Paso una mano por el cabello de la durmiente y ésta sonrío. Él suspiro. Mejor irse ahora, antes de que el cambio que había provocado en él fuera permanente…

-Mi nombre es Bakura, dulce ángel- murmuro, antes de marcharse- pero, por ahora, será mejor que lo olvides.

El día había terminado. El silencio nocturno se trago sus palabras. Y la noche, oculto al futuro rey ladrón.

* * *

El aprendiz de clérigo miraba de reojo a su nuevo compañero, mientras caminaban por los oscuros pasillos del palacio. Su rostro mostraba su enojo y frustración; parecía al borde de explotar, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para mostrarse indiferente. Todo aquello, le parecía muy divertido al mayor.

Finalmente, llegaron a la nueva habitación del menor, que estaba justamente a un lado de la suya. Abrió la puerta y le invito a pasar, para mostrarle sus nuevos aposentos.

El castaño miro a su alredor, sin entusiasmo alguno y luego, sin prestarle mas atención a su compañero, se sentó frente a un escritorio y se dispuso a estudiar un pergamino.

El otro suspiro, algo agobiado. ¡Era demasiado obstinado! Pero bueno, suponía que ese no era realmente su problema, así que…

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Mahado. Si necesitas algo…- murmuro, disponiéndose a salir- bueno, hasta mañana…

El día termino. El silencio de la noche cubrió el palacio. Y el futuro clérigo de la sortija del milenio se fue a su habitación.

* * *

¡Y listo! ¿Opiniones?

Bueno, por ahora no tengo mucho mas que decir… solo no olviden dejarme su opinión y díganme si creen que debería continuarlo…

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
